


Broken Little Toys

by DS_Saotome



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Betrayal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foxy is broken save him plz, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kemonomimi, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Media mashup, Mike is a 30-something dude who hates his life safe him plz, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mystery, Old Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Stalking, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yaoi, alternative universe, black magic, old stuff that i forgot on my laptop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Saotome/pseuds/DS_Saotome
Summary: After discovering a neat little niche to ensure his survival, Mike Schmidt accidentally becomes the “owner” of one animatronic, Foxy the Pirate, who inexplicably turns human upon possession. However, Mike soon warms up to the fox but as their life together begins to find stability, outer forces try and tear everything apart; from harmless jealousy turned dangerous to a mysterious individual from Foxy’s past that follows Mike around and know his every move.





	1. A New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; I totally forgot that this thing existed on my laptop. Silly me! Anyways, I wrote this when the first game came out and I would draw the original five as "Kemonomimi", humans with animal ears and tails. I found it years later and began writing on it again with my added knowledge of the other games.  
> Keep in mind that this is an AU sort of thing primarily based on the first game with things taken from the other games as well as the novel; well more from the novel than the games but I digress.  
> Anyways, please enjoy my old, story from middle school, which I have edited of course.

The phone suddenly chimed, out of nowhere, making Mike’s heart nearly stop. He panicked for a moment, before getting himself together and sitting up, awaiting the message.

This was Mike’s last week here at Freddy’s after the place had to close. At first, he was overjoyed. He knew what had happened to the other guards, why they never got to enjoy their weekends again. However, a melancholic feeling suddenly grew within the young man’s heart, he knew that he would never experience such thrill again. His life had been pretty lackluster before he took the job as a security guard and he feared that it would return to its mundane bore once he was done here.

The phone still chimed and soon after Phone Guy’s voice could be heard.

“Hello? Hello? Hi, uh, congrats! You made it past five nights! Most people don’t come this far. Not that they died or anything. I recorded this message some time ago to those eager to hear in case they were able to work here longer, not that they died, they just uh… quit, uh…Uhm yeah, back to the matter at hand. So uh… yeah, you know, there’s a, there’s a stun gun in one of the shelves in the desk. Uh, well, security guards aren’t supposed to use it because the higher ups say it would screw up the animatronics' systems, but now you know where it is, in case you need it.”

Mike sharpened his ears, swiftly checking through the monitors before he reached out for the shelf. His smile grew wider and wider, as he suddenly could feel the dust-covered device in his hand.

“Also, there’s a cardboard box under the desk, which you should check out. And it won’t damage the animatronics so that’s a bonus. Uhm, I would recommend that you take a look after 6 am, so you won’t get attacked”

Mike smirked as he examined the dusty gun; it was made of metal, heavy and cold but fit comfortably in one’s hand. The man kept swallowing every word the message contained. He sat up, only to hear a small groan. Mike rushed to the door, closing it before the demonic scrap metal resembling a chicken could get in. Instead, it pressed its face to the window, revealing its chilling purple eyes as it stared at the security guard with a glare of killing intent. 

He looked frantically at the power level as it drained more and more. Sweat had begun to run down his forehead as he tried to calm himself. In the background, Phone Guy was still talking.

“Use the items wisely… that way, you’ll survi- not get fired the next day.”

The call had ended as the clock hit 6 am.

As soon as the bell chimed, Mike jumped out of the chair and search under the office desk. As Phone guy said, a rather large old box was there, covered in a choking layer of thick dust. Frantically he unpacked it, however gently enough not to destroy the box. It contained a large metal cage, complete with a lock and a key. Big enough to keep one of the animatronics inside. However it looked rather weak, it smelled strongly of rust and it made a metallic sound whenever he lifted it. Old dust and rust fell off when he touched it. Mike pulled his face back to a double chin as he wondered how Phone Guy got himself killed when this thing was around. Needless to say, he needed this at one point. Before Mike left, he made sure to place the cage straight in front of his chair, making sure the odds were a little more in his favor. He grabbed his jacket from the chair’s back and stormed out of the pizzeria, smirking all the way.

* * *

**12:00, MIDNIGHT.**

The phone chimed, however shorter than usual. Mike sat ready with the stun gun and the cage, awaiting hell and heaven.

“Hello? Uh, yeah so you found the items? That’s great… Uhm, you know… I used them once too… Uh, they’re not too difficult to use… uh yeah uhm, this might worry you a bit, that there’s a fifth animatronic character”

Mike looked up, _“A fifth?”_ he thought. “And you only tell me that now?!” He hissed. _Great_ , another demon of hell coming for his head.

“Uhm she…he is not really like the others… uh, you’ll have to make him come out otherwise you won’t see her at all”

Mike raised an eyebrow, stroking his neck in wonder. “She?” Judging from Phone Guy, this animatronic was something different. However, something he couldn’t understand was the constant change of gender. Was it female or male? What was the point anyway?

“He looks a lot like Freddy, you know, the bear. Just golden or yellow…" Phone Guy suddenly said, ending his sentence with an awkward laugh.

What was up with this guy? What was the deal with that animatronic?

“Well you don’t have to worry about her unless you find that poster of a Golden Freddy in the east hall”

 _Poster? What poster?_ Mike scratched his brown scruffy hair. 

“Uhm if it’s ok, I’ll stop now. I suppose you are busy”

This whole call was awkward and unpleasant, giving Mike all kinds of ugly images. A disturbing low moan could be heard just outside on the left wing of the office. He turned on the door light, holding the gun tightly. As the frightening face of a purple rabbit appeared in the door, Mike quickly shut it, making sure he could live for a little longer.

After a little while, the rabbit had gone away. Quickly he looked through the cameras, saving Pirate Cove for last. Freddy still stood on the stage. Bonnie was backstage and Chica was wandering around in the kitchen. Mike then proceeded to check the east hall for any signs of that poster. However, nothing was beyond the usual, no poster of a golden Freddy. Relieved, he sighed lightly. 

Last, he checked on Pirate Cove.

Foxy had escaped…

Feeling the blood pumping through his heart, Mike checked the West Hall, and just as he feared, Foxy came running with his mouth clapping and razor-sharp teeth showing.

Mike rushed to the door, almost making in it time. But before the door could fully close, Foxy jumped in, his eye patch revealing his other eye as he tried to stab Mike with the hook. Mike stumbled backward, falling over the cage.

In the heat of the moment, Mike grabbed the stun gun and aimed at Foxy. The beast jumped at the man but fell to the ground as he slammed the gun into its chest and pulled the trigger. Small discharges could be head in a matter of seconds! For a moment, Foxy laid motionless on the ground, no signs of function were visible in the once-glowing eyes. But he could not be out for too long, so Mike placed the animatronic in the cage, locking it. As he had initially believed, the thing was a lot heavier than what it looked like, not to mention the smell.  The unbearable stench, and that icky texture.

With his heart in his throat and out of breath, Mike threw himself into the chair. Catching his breath, he looked at the cage. Foxy lay in such a position that reminded him of a wounded animal. Or rather a fetus. With one animatronic out of the way, there was only three… and Golden. As the daredevil without purpose that he was, Mike checked all the cameras and saved the east hall for last. He pressed the icon when an image of the hall appeared…

No poster of Freddy.  And to make matters better, the alarm chimed as the clock hit 6’oclock. Satisfied, Mike closed his eyes, dozing off to the sound of the fan, serving as a lullaby; a reward for his hard work.

* * *

The clock was around 8 when Mike opened his eyes, his body heavy from his sleep and his vision foggy. Usually, he would be asleep by 7 and wake up around 3 in the afternoon, ready to another game for survival. Ever he was employed as a security guard, his sleep cycle had been in complete ruins. Thank goodness, he lived a rather lonely existence, otherwise, his life would have been much more of a mess than it already was.

Well, there was still the issue of Sarah, who insisted of being part of his life but that was beside the point.

Rubbing his eyes, Mike looked around. Foxy was still in the cage; motionless. It was clearer to see him as the light pf day broke through the small pizzeria although it was not enough to see him clearly. All Mike really saw, was a bundle of red fur.

Mike slowly rose from the chair, dragging himself to Foxy. However, the closer he got, the stronger the smell of wet dog became.  

In a matter of moments, he stood before the large cage. For the first time, Mike could see how rusty and overused it was, filled with bite-marks; giving the condition, many had used the cage or maybe just Phone Guy to catch Golden Freddy. But it didn’t matter now. What mattered was Mike’s catch. He smiled gleefully, feeling victorious for the first time in a while.  Who would have guessed that the stun gun had knocked out the metallic demon until now?

Who would have guessed that fate was this kind to him?

He looked down at the bundle of evil locked up before him when a thought struck him; what now? What was he supposed to do with this thing now? Leave it? Take it with him?

As he stared at the bundle, it began to move.

A light moan could be heard from the cage. Shocked, Mike jumped one step back, while his own heart jumped two. ”Fuck!” he hissed, now fully awake. Great timing for Foxy to wake up.

Slowly the animatronic began to rise, slouching as if he was a living dead. Soon he was sitting like a doll, with his hand around the metal bars. His very pale, _human_ hands, that missed a hook.  

Mike jumped for the stun gun, grabbing it in the heat of the moment and held it up for his protection, “Bastard!” He shouted.

The sun had moved its light on the fox, revealing its appearance. The fox no longer had the form of an animal. Large ears were placed on top of red long messy hair. A large brushy tail covered his pale body and his striking yellow eye stared at Mike while the other remained closed with a large scar across it. The eye was full of something like a mix of fear and curiosity.

Mike blinked a couple of times.

“You are human?” It appeared so, but how was this possible? The last time, he saw the thing; it was a smelly scrap-heap. Now it was flesh and blood?! Was it the cage? The stun gun?

“Yes, of course,” a voice said. It was light and clean yet held a masculine undertone as well as a thick layer of accent belonging a stereotypical pirate.

Mike opened his mouth as if his jaw was about to hit the floor.

“Ok? Did you just talk?! What the hell are you?” Mike shouted even louder.

Foxy tilted his head to the left, leaving an inexplicable look on his face.

“You shouldn’t shout like that, or you’ll scare the kids away” He smiled, two gold teeth showing. His skin was sickly pale, it almost looked transparent in the sunlight. Only the dirt made it clear for Mike that it wasn’t a ghost, he was looking at.

“Why do you care?” Mike hissed. What did this thing know about children? How they tasted? What their bones breaking sounded like? This could not be real; this had to be a dream. It had to!

“I ain’t eating kiddies, mate,” Foxy said as if he read Mike’s thoughts. Without even bothering, Foxy slipped his hand through the bars of the cage and picked the lock with his disgustingly long nails. They were almost shaped like claws and filled with dirt. Before long, the gate was open and Foxy slowly crawled out. Paralyzed with a river of sweat running down his forehead, Mike stood wordlessly and stared at the fox before him.

Foxy stood up, his long bushy tail calmly wagging side to side, hands folded in front of his crotch. He looked like an ordinary human, minus the tail and ears. Compared to Mike, he was rather scrawny with dangly limbs although they were around the same height. However, it didn’t ease Mike too much that he stood there completely naked, and without any sign of shame. No signs of metal whatsoever, even though his body was covered in ugly scars. Were they from the other killer bots?  His striking yellow eye was filled with life yet no signs of the ice-cold hostility that was the animatronics.

“You are still a monster!” Mike hissed. He had to restrain himself from not throwing the chair at the guy before him.

“I am what ye want me to be. If it is a monster, so am I” Foxy responded with such a serious tone, packed with such a truthful disposition that made Mike’s boiling blood cool. “I’ll do what ye want me to do” he continued.  

Whatever he wanted him to do? What this a joke?

“Don’t mess with me!” Mike growled, his eyes glaring at the redhead.

“Ye caught me, ye own me” he responded, oblivious to Mike’s hostility.

“Bullshit!” Mike shouted, of course, his impulses had taken over common sense.

“Perhaps but that’s the truth”

It appeared that he was adamant about Mike’s ownership and continued to present himself as furniture. But could he be trusted? Was it safe to “own” him?

“So, I own you?” Mike said, cautiously choosing his next move. This could just as well be an elaborate joke by the higher ups or more plausible, him hallucinating or having a rather surreal nightmare in his apartment. There was no way that this was real. What twisted scenario was this?

Foxy obediently nodded. “Yes,” he continued, absolutely serious about this whole thing. “I… need to leave now because of this.”

Not once did he show any sign of trickery. For the time being Mike had gotten a lap dog, but was he really useful? Was he trust worthy? How far could he go?

“Leave? Where and what does any of this have to do with me?” Mike said, lowly, narrowing his eyes. For the sake of getting answers, he deiced to play along for now until he could get some answers as to what the hell was the point with this.

Foxy looked around, almost as if he was checking for unwarranted company. His ears lowered themselves as his expression soured. “…Freddy is closing and they-I need to go because I don’t belong here anymore... You have me now, so take me with ye.” His tone of speaking was serious as always but in his eye, was a strangle sparkle, almost as if he was silently pleading.

Of course, Freddy’s was closing, but what the hell was one to do with a human-sized robot-turned-human? Who were “they”?

Soon small children’s voices could be heard, screaming and yelling, most likely the children of the higher ups as this place was closing its doors.

_Damn! Great timing!_

Quickly, Mike took his jacket and swiftly covered Foxy with it.

He grabbed the redhead’s hand and stormed out of the office, the fox surprisingly shrugged by the sudden touch of Mike’s. It was soft and warm, so warm that the heat gave Mike a fuzzy feeling, a feeling that made him squeeze tighter. It felt too real to be a dream and Mike internally scolded himself for being compelled to hold hands with Foxy.

He had no idea how something dark and twisted like the animatronics, could feel so real. Or why one of them would offer itself to Mike. Perhaps this was what happened to Phone Guy and Golden Freddy.

The pair exited through the backdoor, where security guards usually entered, and headed towards the parking lot.

Before long, Mike and Foxy stood on the parking lot. Chilly, autumn wind brushed them tenderly. Foxy looked like he was freezing, his thin pale legs almost clapping. Only a few cars other than Mike’s were parked here, none of which seemed to belong to the higher ups. Mike grabbed his keys from his pocket while he guided Foxy to the vehicle. He opened the door to the backseat and grabbed some handcuffs, just to be on the safe side. They were given to him by Sarah as a practical joke after one of her costume parties. Apparently, her father gave them to her some years ago after he retired from the police force. Mike never thought he would get to use the handcuffs but what was a guy to do? It was not every day, that one got to keep an eye on some mystery boy from hell.

“Foxy” He called, shaking the cuffs to warn the fox. As Foxy heard his name, he came over to Mike’s side, obedient like a faithful puppy. 

“Hands up” Mike put the cuffs on an unfazed Foxy. The redhead glanced briefly at the cuffs but had zero reaction to it, not even a slight hint of discontent. For something, that once tried to kill him, he sure did a complete switcheroo, once he was defeated.


	2. Middleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we get introduced to Sarah and some character development before heading back to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some more errors. Please note me if there are any

As the car drove through the small town, Mike noticed how dead it was, not a single soul was apparent. Of course, it was Saturday so people were probably still sleeping. Mike glanced at Foxy, who was sitting quietly and staring out of the window, his yellow eye not focusing on anything in particular.

“What are you thinking of?” Mike said, keeping his eyes on the road as he neared his apartment. He had no reason to ask that but to add a little life to the otherwise dead atmosphere.

Foxy didn’t even turn his head.

“It’s a pretty world, mate.” He murmured, enchanted, completely absorbed by the outside world. Who could blame him? He has been forced back in that restaurant for his whole lifespan probably, seeing nothing else but Pirate Cove.

 _Mate_ , of course, he would say that. Something that annoyed Mike increasingly.

“Ok, if you are going to call me something, then call me Mike,” He said, rather quickly. 

“Right, Mike” Foxy responded absent-minded, clearly too occupied with the outside world. For a little moment, Mike wondered for a bit how he could act so calm when being near to a killer animatronic that tried to kill him last night. 

The car neared a parking lot in front of a big apartment building, many cars were crammed in several places, and some even illegal. Like the rest of the town, not a single soul was present, which was just perfect since Mike did not need an interrogation as to why he was wandering about with a partly naked fox boy in handcuffs.

* * *

**9:00 Morning**

The apartment complex was at its lowest quality and it happened that people would have thieves and strangers running in and out of everyone’s homes. Mike, however, had nothing worth taking unless they wanted an old television and a VHS machine or pictures of family members who were better off than himself. The closest thing of value that they could possible get, would be the expensive organic food that Sarah occasionally bought him from time to time.

Before long, Mike had managed to smuggle Foxy into his apartment without any prying eyes and now, he was busy with searching his drawer for anything for Foxy to wear. If he was to have a pale fox guy running around in his apartment, he would prefer if said guy was clothed and couldn’t flash his entire nether region.

At last, Mike found an old shirt of his; it was so worn out that its white color had since been faded into a mushy blueish gray. And it happened to be too big for Foxy, hanging on his body like one big boy dress. Underneath the “dress”, he wore a pair Mike’s old boxers, that luckily seemed to fit him nicely.

Mike hated to admit it but Foxy looked borderline cute. It didn’t help that he was rather lanky and had Rapunzel hair, which only gave him a feminine touch.

Mike had to look away for a second to not let his primal urges get the better of him. He felt like the worst kind of predator and the fact that he could do _whatever_ he wanted with Foxy, did not mellow out this craziness one bit. The only other person, who would allow him to touch them would be Sarah and even still, he could not make himself do such a thing.

“Mate?” Foxy asked, tilting his head.

“God-fucking-dammit, Foxy!” Mike snapped, turning back to face the fox boy “It’s _Mike_!”

His tone of speaking was rather harsh but it seemed to not affect Foxy one bit. Instead, the redhead nodded with obedience. His apparent patience was endless.

“Mike…” he said as if he was reflecting for himself.

Suddenly, a low growl emerged from his stomach and he looked back at Mike with a very worried gaze. Of course, since he was now 100% human, he needed food too. It irked Mike a bit as he was barely able to pay for his own basic needs, despite the help form Sarah. Then again, he didn’t care much for all that organic trash, she bought him so he could be what she considered “healthy”.

Thank goodness Foxy was here to be his walking trashcan.

“Well shit. C’mon, we gotta find you something to eat.” Mike said as he headed towards the small kitchen with Foxy following right behind him with the smell of old murky water and wet dog attached to him. Mike had gotten used to the smell by now but it didn’t make it less foul. He made a mental note to wash the guy before he would go to work.

Opening the fridge, Mike grabbed a vegetarian pizza. He hadn’t even bothered to touch it let alone looking at it properly. The second, he saw the green salad leaves, he had thrown the thing in his fridge and forgotten about it. If he was ever going for pizza, he wanted lots of meat and nothing else.

The brunette opened the pizza and placed it in the tiny oven, all while Foxy stared him down with silence. Occasionally Mike would eye him to get a basic idea of what the fox was thinking. And then it hit him, he had never really thought hard and clear over this whole mess. Why would a heap of scrap metal suddenly turn into a human and obey his every word?

“Hey, Foxy,” Mike said, wary of his next choice words. Essentially Foxy was still a killer machine and the worst scenario could be that he got triggered and killed Mike right then and there.

The redhead retracted his eyes from the pizza and looked at his “owner”, his tail wagging casually around. “Aye?”

“What exactly are you?” Mike asked, ignoring the beeping from the tiny oven but instead shutting the thing off before he punched a hole through it. The thing was rather annoying but it was cheap and it was the best that the retailers could offer for a poor sap like him.

“I am what ye-“

“I know that! But… what do you think you are?”

Foxy refrained from answering, instead, he looked down as with a confused look on his face. “I don’t know. All I know is that… that-“

“What?”

The redhead’s yellow eyes grew wide and blank with horror as he grabbed himself, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

“He-he changed me. He hurt me!” Foxy whimpered, falling to his knees in utter despair. Tears started building in his eyes and he was hyperventilating, almost going into fetal position. That was not the reaction, Mike had expected and it truly shocked him, to say the least. Quickly, he got over the shock and kneeled to confront the redhead.

“Hey! It’s all right. No one is going to hurt you, ok?” he said, cradling the fox in his arms. As Foxy began to relax, Mike stroked his hair, helping the pitiful thing relax some more. After several moments, Foxy was finally calm again. But it didn’t answer Mike’s question; on the contrary, it just created a few dozen more.

Who was this ominous “he”? What did any of this have to do with the Phone Guy and his knowledge of the cage and stun gun? Was he the one behind this?

\----------------------

The clock neared 12 am and Mike could feel that he hadn’t gotten his sleep; his eyes fought hard to stay open and watch Foxy slowly eat the pizza.

“Freddy’s were better.” The fox said after swallowing the last bite. _Great_ , even the fox-man thought that veggie pizzas were trash. He looked at Mike, his yellow eyes sparkling with the remains of tears and red from his panic attack. He looked like someone, who had just faced a tragedy and yet he remained his usual stoic self.

“I bet, they were.” Mike yawned. He dragged his body up from the couch and grabbed the empty plate. He didn’t own a dishwasher so everything had to be cleaned by hand and he hated it. He hated pretty much anything but that was beside the point. As he put the plate in the sink, a clicking from the door suggested that he had gotten himself some visitors. Mike sighed and exited the kitchen, not surprised at all over his new guest.

Standing in his living room was none other than Sarah with a shopping bag filled with organic goods. Her green eyes were fixated on the redhead, that stared back at her from the couch. It was not before Mike yawned that she noticed his presence. A smile crept over her face as she walked towards her; her blonde hair flowing gracefully with her every move.

“Mikey Mike!” she grinned, oblivious to the frown that emerged on his face. 

“For the love of God, do _not_ fucking call me that.” The brunette frowned at her. It was an awful nickname, she had given him when they first met in middle school and no matter how many times, he asked her to stop, it became an annoying habit of hers to greet him with “Mikey Mike”. Especially when “Mikey” already left a bad taste in Mike’s mouth.

A brief silence emerged in the living room, ending with Sarah skipping by Mike to fill his fridge with more healthy trash. As she exited the tiny kitchen, her gaze fell on Foxy and her smile faded a bit.

“Who’s your new friend?” She asked chipper as always.

That was a really good question.  Mike had no idea who he was, let alone what to do with him and he had certainly not counted Sarah in the equation.

“Uh, a family friend who’s staying over.” That was perhaps the worst lie that he had ever made up and the most cliché too but it was better than nothing. How else was he supposed to tell her that Foxy was an animatronic that turned human and demanded to become Mike’s property?

“Nice,” Sarah said, looking at Foxy once more. “A name would be neat.”

“Freddy. His name is Freddy.”  

“Foxy.”

“That’s his nickname.”

The living room was quickly filled with an awkward silence, broken by Sarah, who quickly walked up to Foxy with a wide grin on her face. The fox instinctively moved away from her, his ears laying low.

“Cute. I didn’t know, you were friends with extreme cosplayers.” Sarah said, although he usually cheerful tone was rather strained now.

“I… don’t judge.”

“ _What the hell is a ‘cosplayer’?_ ” Mike thought to himself and yawned some more. His entire being was in the process of being zombified from the inside, a sure sign of his fucked sleep cycle being tampered with. Usually, Sarah would arrive by late evening or late in the afternoon to greet Mike, when he woke up. All made possible because he was human enough to give her a key to his apartment.

“Those ears and tail look too real! Wowsers!” The blonde woman said. “Can I touch them?”

Foxy instantly shook his head and Sarah looked back at Mike, silently asking him to grant her wish. It didn’t help that Foxy was now staring him, silently demanding the opposite.

“Just… leave him alone. He’s shy.”

“You know, if your minimum wage doesn’t bring food on the table, you can always come by my place.”

“We’ll be doing fine.”

“I don’t doubt you will.” Sarah smiled once more, although with great disappointment. She always said them, hoping that Mike would take some time out of his life to live with her. Mike never understood her obsession with that; considering how she was already seeing someone else; some guy named Miller or something. Mike doubted that the dude would be thrilled with another guy living in his house with him and his lady.

“I know I will.”

Sarah smiled once more and placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “That’s what’s most important, right? That you believe in yourself.”

There was no point in believing it if he couldn’t do it. Mike had been taking care of himself for as long as he could remember. He grew up alone, he lived alone and he would probably die alone. The world didn’t need him and he didn’t need the world. The sooner, Sarah understood that, the better.

Foxy was just an unwarranted puzzle piece that didn’t fit in and would be gone soon enough.

“Oh well. I gotta get going too; my night courses start too.” Sarah gave one a small clap on Mike’s shoulder before she walked towards the door. By, all things considered, she was good-looking; fair-skinned, blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, physically fit and all that. She had the world ahead of her so why she bothered with someone like Mike, was beyond him but apparently, she saw something in him that no one else did.

“Who is that wench?” Foxy asked, just when Sarah closed the door behind her. His disposition grew much friendlier as he stood up; his ears rising.

“Sarah. A childhood friend, you ought to be nicer to.”

* * *

 

**13:00 Midday**

In the small bathroom, the sound of rinsing water was dominant. The mirror was caked in damp and the room tended to get unbearably humid so the door had to stay open. Foxy’s eye grew wide upon looking down in the tub. It was almost like an innocent child. Had Mike been in a better mood, he would almost have been charmed. He turned off the showerhead and turned to Foxy.

“Strip,” Mike commanded.

The fox flinched for a bit before wordlessly pulling the shirt over his head. He hesitated a bit with the boxers but eventually removing the oversized boxers. Upon watching the naked fox, a tight feeling emerged in Mike’s pants. Unlike their first meeting, Foxy didn’t cover himself up, leaving his cock and balls bare for all to see. Likewise, with the rest of his body, here were scars too although less morbid than the others.

“What do you want, a cookie? Hurry up and jump in.”  Mike grunted, feeling the exhaustion as well as his building arousal taking a toll on his mood.

Sighing, Foxy descended into the bathtub; the water slowly but surely turning gray. It was beyond disgusting but understandable. That big bulk of a tail was apparently able to carry a busload of dirt. There was no way, that Foxy would be clean while sitting in that sewer water so Mike leaned over the fox and unplugged the drain; he was inches way from Foxy, who squirmed in the closeness of his presence.

As the water left the tub, Mike grabbed the soap and shampoo, handing them to Foxy. “You know how to do this, do you not?”

To Mike’s discontent, the fox shook his head, prompting Mike to grab one of the bottles and squeeze out the contents in his hand. He scrubbed the scalp of the redhead, making sure to get all the long, red strains. Foxy sat underneath it all, making sounds of wonderment.

“My mother… she did this a lot to me. It was fun.”

“Your mother? I thought you were a robot.” Mike said as he turned on the shower and water sprayed everywhere over Foxy, who pulled his knees under his chin. His hair was flattened by the water, covering over half of his face. There was no way around it; he was cute. Nothing less and nothing more.

“It’s a-it’s a rather long story.” He mumbled under his breath. Mike didn’t doubt, it was. Now if only he would get the story and an explanation to all this.

“Look, I’m standing here and washing your girl hair; I think we got all the time in the world for you to tell me.”

“I’m no lass, mate.” Foxy pouted. He shrugged a bit as Mike proceeded to wash his body with haste. The brunette had to rush through this process for the sake of his own sanity.

“I will keep calling you girly if you keep calling me mate.”

“…Scallywag.”

“I heard that, girlie. Besides, you were the one who said that you’d be whatever I wanted you to be so if I want you to be a girl, you’re gonna be one.”

“…What are lasses like?”

“Don’t think too hard about that one, I was only joking. Anyway, shower’s up.” Mike said and turned off the showerhead. As Foxy sat in the bathtub, wet and naked, Mike reached for one of the cabinets and found a towel. He gestured the fox to get out of the tub.

“You can at least dry yourself, right?” the brunette said, giving the towel to Foxy, who promptly wrapped it around his body. Long locks of red hair covered around two thirds of his body like a thick curtain. Between the strains, one striking yellow eye focused intensely at Mike; big and glossy like a doll’s. Essentially, everything about Foxy was rather doll-like.

“I’m not going to baby you 24/7.”

“I know. It just feels better when it’s you. It reminds me of my mother.”

“Sure, but that gotta wait to another day. I got work tonight and I’m tired as balls.” Mike yawned once more. He rubbed his eyes and prepared to leave the bathroom.

“At Freddy’s?” Foxy asked with excitement and a hint of terror. Mike nodded, turning to face the fox once more. He watched as he dried himself before wrapping the towel around his head. This time, he had the courtesy to cover himself so he wouldn’t unknowingly be filling Mike with all these strange feelings.

“…Be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS. I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!


	3. In Stranger Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some mystery for ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I never expected people to like this! Thanks, everyone! <3 <3

~~~~**23:59, Friday night.**

“Thank God for Friday” Mike thought to himself as he let himself fall into the office chair. This was the last shift of the week before Mike could have a pair of days off. Although he lived for the thrill and not much else, even he needed a break once in a while.

There was exactly one minute until the clock struck midnight. He had arrived later than usual, all because of Foxy. The poor redhead had not been willing to let him go, silently pleading for him to stay. Although he was obedient as a well-trained dog, he truly sucked at hiding his emotions. Mike couldn’t really bring himself to complain; after all, he didn’t have to deal with a meddling nuisance that forced its way into his life. Mike always kept people at arm’s length and he was living his life just well enough like that.

Besides, it didn’t hurt Foxy to be left alone, on the contrary, it could give him space to really collect his thoughts and cook up an explanation to Mike. Although the brunette doubted that anything said, would be believable. Still, it was better than nothing and Mike was ready to believe anything at this point.

The phone chimed like usually and Mike expected it to transfer over to voicemail soon after. He straightened himself in the chair, adjusting the cap on his head before averting his attention to the monitors. Nothing out of the usual; the animatronics were on their place and Foxy… well, that was a different story. However, upon looking at the camera, Mike noticed that the curtains to Pirate Cove had been completely removed, suggesting that management had done a checkup and found their fox robot missing. Strange that no one had bothered to call him out on it.

 He would love to question it but he soon figured that he had better things to attend.

But a thing that soon began getting on his nerves, was the constant chiming of the phone. Usually, a voicemail would begin and be over by now so why not now? He was ready to commit murder if it turned out that some dumb prick decided to prank him. Which didn’t make much sense when he thought about since this place was standing on its last legs so why would anyone invest money in a phone that no one used anymore?

Out of increasing frustration and curiosity, Mike grabbed the handle of the phone and brought it to his ear. There was nothing but silence on the other end aside from a low buzz. He was ready to slam the handle on its place when suddenly a voice spoke. “Am I speaking with Mike Schmidt?”

The unfamiliar voice belonged to a male; it was unnaturally monotone and inhumane, sending shivers down Mike’s spine. Not because of the callousness, but instead of how a low breathing could be heard, indicating that whoever was calling, was human. “…Who is this?” Mike said, weary of what was next to come.

“Is it true that you happen to have an unexpected houseguest?”

A dreading feeling emerged in Mike’s stomach as he sat there, at a loss for words. He sank a lump before collecting his thoughts again.

“I’m... sorry?” He said, well aware of what the man at the other end had asked him. Something told him that whoever this was, he was anything but dumb. But instead of answering the brunette, the mysterious caller suddenly hung up. A familiar tune hummed in Mike’s ear before he got over the shock and put the phone down. His hands were sweaty and he wondered if he should pinch himself to really make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating but the call had seemed too real. If Foxy, with his ears and tails, was the real deal at home, who was to say that this call wasn’t?

He made a mental note of checking up on Foxy when he got home and buying extra locks for the door, just in case.

As he began his routine of checking the monitors, he suddenly found himself looking at the East Hall more often than normally. Something told him that it had some connection to Foxy, the Phone Guy and the melting pot of mystery that was Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizza.

Whoever had called, had an unwarranted effect on him. He kept mistaking the shadows for people; he couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched away. _Why hadn’t these damn robots moved by now?_

He was really losing it.

Taking a deep breath, Mike rubbed his face, trying to collect himself. He couldn’t afford to fall apart now. Sure, his life was a meaningless mess of fundamental needs and Sarah but that was about it. His family abandoned him; he had no friends.

But then there was the issue of Foxy….

The time passed without occurrences but it was a fucked-up night regardless. Mostly because there was a lingering air of unrest within the small pizzeria. Even when there was no apparent threat looming over his head, Mike still felt like he was in a major danger zone. As the clock passed 5 am, Mike’s nerves still hadn’t relaxed by now. He had gone by this night rather easily.

 _Too_ easily.

The place was unnaturally quiet; quiet enough to not check the monitor except for the East Hall. No changes in the ugly poster of Freddy and friends and part of Mike wondered about the validity of Phone Guy’s warning. Sighing, he put the monitor down, looking at the clock. There was exactly one half an hour until he could go home to Foxy.

Suddenly, the office went dark, indicating that the power had been cut. However, it made no sense as he was certain that there was still at least 25% left. As the office was cast into an everlasting darkness, Mike reached over to the desk, grabbing the stun gun. He sat ready as cold sweat began to form in his palm. He sank a lump, trying to ignore the anxiety that had come to mess him up.

However, his heart stopped when two large glowing eyes stared back at him from the door way. Accompanying the illuminated face, a melody curtesy of a music box arrived, the Toreador song.

“Let him go…” a deep metallic said from somewhere in the darkness. Over the music box, the voice was loud enough for Mike to make out the words but he’d be dammed if he could make out who or where they were speaking.

“What?”

Without warning, Freddy’s eyes stopped glowing and disappeared in the darkness, prompting Mike to turn on the stun gun. An eternity passed before this tension finally got resolved in the form of Freddy jumping Mike from somewhere in the corner. Stumbling backwards with the weight of the big animatronic pushing him down, Mike landed on his bac with a hard thud. He struggled with keeping himself conscious before a sharp pain emerged in his shoulder. Freddy, despite having no claws, managed to fit Mike’s entire shoulder inside its paw, tightening with an iron grip. A sudden rip from the wounded area alarmed Mike as he lost all feeling in his arm after another round of agonizing pain.

With his heart thumping in in his throat, he used his functioning arm to jam the stun gun into Freddy. The bear convulsed violently by the shock before tumbling over, landing next to Mike, who laid still for a while, gasping for air. With each breath he took, it felt like his injury was worsening. But he could not be laying there forever, indicated by the alarm clock ringing.

When the sound finally stopped, Mike rose from the floor. He took a short glance at Freddy, who hadn’t moved yet. Judging from his first encounter with Foxy, Mike knew that the stun gun would knock the beast out for at least a couple of hours. He could have placed the animatronic in the cage if it had not been for his dislocated arm. So instead, he left the office as quickly as his legs could carry him.

* * *

**06:20, Morning**

The sun had not risen yet so it was still fairly dark when Mike got to his car. The short walk had taken him longer than usual, much to his discomfort. His arm was still numb but he managed to get himself inside the car. Thankfully, it was not his dominant arm, that had been incapacitated so he had little struggles with turning on the gas.

As he prepared to drive away, he suddenly noticed a shadow looming in the far distance. It was still rather dark, so Mike could not fully determine what or who it was but he was certain that they had their attention locked on him.

He would almost have stopped for a chat, if it had not been for the glowing purple eyes that stared back at him with cold, killing intent.

A chill ran down his spine as he set the gear in reverse, a lot faster than he intended. The figure suddenly began walking towards the car, causing Mike to cross the speed limit and race out of the parking lot. Professional driving required both hands on the wheel but Mike was efficient and lazy enough to control the car with just one.

This had seriously been a fucked shift, no doubt about it. It would not surprise him if they were the man who called earlier today. Whoever they were, they had some sort of connection to Foxy and this whole “ownership” deal. Not to mention the unexplainable transformation. There was still much left in the dark and Mike felt like he was descending further and further into the unknown. He was not too sure how he should feel about this; one hand, his life had been a boring mess with nothing worth of substance but suddenly he found himself to be a caretaker for something not quite human and the victim of prank calls and stalkers.

This was a whole other definition of thrilling.

* * *

**07:00, Morning.**

“Blimey, Mike!” Foxy’s yellow eye widened in absolute horror as he lay eyes on the injured man. He rose from the couch and quickly made way to the brunette. Looking guiltier than anything, Foxy quickly went to inspect the wound. He grabbed the edge of Mike’s shirt and proceeded to lift upwards.

“Hey, what are you doing?” the brunette said, too exhausted to be pissed or remotely aroused, even though Foxy’s hands were soft as feathers and a part of Mike wouldn’t mind him rubbing him all over some time.

“Checking.” Was the incredibly determined answer from Foxy, almost as if he was embarking on a quest the quest of a lifetime.

“Seriously, I’m fine.” He said and Foxy stopped, albeit with his hands firmly planted on Mike’s chest. “I just dislocated my shoulder.”

Mike stumbled his way to the couch, where he literally threw himself. He had overcome many pains in his life, although this ranked highly for him. That said, it did not surprise him that he had endured a car ride home and only now, felt overwhelmed by the pain. Then again, the adrenaline rush had nulled the pain for him enough to make it home. He threw his head back, letting out a deep sigh. Besides him, the couch leveled a bit and the tip of a brushy tail coincidently touched his leg.

“Did Freddy…?”

“Tell me; did someone come here while I was gone?”

“No.” Foxy shook his head, his expression turning serious.

“Are you sure? Tell me if that’s the case.”

“No. I swear on me tail.”

“…Fine but if something happens, you tell me right away.”

Foxy nodded without a second thought, looking serious as always. It gave Mike the impression that he was taking it seriously. “Aye.”

“Good boy,” Mike said with exhaustion. He patted the fox’s head with his healthy hand. After a good scrub, Foxy’s hair was just as soft and fluffy as Mike imagined it to be. His tail swayed from side to side, suddenly coming to a halt when Mike retracted his hand. The big ears lay low once more but surely, he had to understand.

Underneath the red bangs, he could distinguish… a blush?

He hated to admit it but after all of this, the idea of him protecting Foxy didn’t irk him as much anymore. It gave him a purpose in life; something he severely lacked. _Right_ , he needed to protect Foxy for now. As he retracted his hand and closed his eyes to relax, he felt Foxy’s head on his lap.

“I’ll probably drop by the doctors later today. Can you be alone until then?”

A low growl from Foxy indicated that he could in fact not. At least not yet, it seemed.

“Didn’t you eat while I was gone?”

“N-no. I was worried and stuff.”

Struggling to even move properly without hurting, Mike rose from the couch and staggered his way to the small kitchen. With his movable arm, he opened the fridge, just in time for Foxy to run after him.

“There’s some oatmeal in the cabinet below. Grab that milk and get a bowl.” Mike yawned, closing the fridge after Foxy got his claws on the milk, which luckily hadn’t gone bad yet.

Without a second thought, Foxy did he was told and quickly served some breakfast for himself. It was a little odd but endearing that Foxy was so submitted to Mike that he wouldn’t even eat unless he was told. In a way, it saved the brunette a lot of trouble but on the other hand, it played right into his darkest urges. He wondered how long it would be before he took advantage of the situation and forced himself onto Foxy. It wouldn’t surprise him if the fox just went along with it but that wouldn’t help Mike’s conscience . He may be what others would call a jerk but he was not a complete monster with no inhibitions.

He shook off the primal thoughts and threw himself on the couch once more. From the corner of his eye, he saw Foxy seated on the floor and eating the oatmeal with a straight face. Although Mike felt the urge to pat him once more, he stopped halfway as he closed his eyes and got some deserved sleep. Before he drifted into a deep slumber, he could feel Foxy’s head resting on his stomach.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind soul helped me point a few grammar errors. Bless them. Funny that I didn’t notice them myself since my English has gotten a lot better since I first began writing this three-four years ago.


	4. Trust Me

**08:30, Morning.**

With a stern face of pure defiance, Mike sat and stared at nothing while the nurse treated his arm. After a few painful movements and a lack of unbiased empathy, she was finally done. But she did not yet dismiss him; instead, she sat and stared at him, judging him as she awaited confirmation for the “accident” before she shifted her attention to the doctor, who was busy with analyzing the x-ray results.  

Mike didn’t consider himself chauvinistic or chivalrous in any shape of form, therefore he had no problem with wanting to deck the nurse in her face so she’d get a move on instead of sitting there and silently judging him. He didn’t like the way, she was looking at him; it reminded him too much of those prissy assholes that were his family members. The doctor, however, didn’t feel like showering him with too much attention and Mike could only appreciate that.

“So, you fell down the stairs, you say?” the doctor said, still not convinced of the story. Although Mike would love to punch a hole in his stomach so he would shut the fuck up, he didn’t entirely fault him for not buying the story. After all, there was still the question of the very alarming blue marks on Mike’s shoulder.

“Yep.” He said nonchalantly.

The doctor nodded shortly before finally looking as Mike, although the expression on his face suggested that he wanted to question the very obvious marks on his shoulder. But for once, he actually shut up and let the nurse prepare Mike’s arm.

“You just dislocated it but still, you should be careful and keep it immobilized for at least a week. Also, if you got something icy to put on it, that would be nice.”

“All right. Noted.” Mike rose from the chair and quickly headed towards the door. He didn’t care much for empty goodbyes or wishing for a good day because he knew that he would never see these people again and they would likely forget about him, the second that he shut the door.

* * *

**09:00, Morning**

“Mike…” Foxy’s wide yellow eye greeted him upon his return. He eagerly rose from the sofa but stopped dead in his tracks as he lay an eye on Mike’s arm. “Shiver me timbers…”

“It’s nothing serious. I’m all right” Mike patted the fox’s head, taking note of how _right_ the fluffy hair felt underneath his fingertips.

“Your fancy thing over there made some odd noises,” Foxy said as he pointed towards the kitchen table.

“My fancy…?” Mike trailed off and looked to wherever Foxy was pointing. On the kitchen table lay his cellphone, an old piece of junk that he primarily used for phone calls and texts or ordering pizza. Once, he had accessed the phone, he let out a deep sigh at the sight of eight unanswered calls from Sarah. The woman was relentless.

Feeling his stomach turning and twisting, Mike soon realized that he needed to eat before the pain of hunger really began kicking in. But on the other hand, he knew Sarah would kill him if he didn’t return her call at all. For understanding as she was, she could be ruthless in that regard and no matter what he said, she’d chastise him for not calling her, making her worried and all that sash.

“Mike? Mike! Where have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning!” Sarah’s voice was shrill and ear-piercing. There was a lot of background noise, making her rather incoherent.

“Had an accident at work and needed to get some medical help,” Mike answered. On one hand, he would have to explain himself to her at some point but on the other hand, there was no way that she would believe that he almost got his arms snapped off by a killer robot and then got chased by a creature with glowing purple eye. Or even the fact that Foxy was not his cousin but a killer robot turned human thanks to black magic or such other mumbo jumbo.

“Oh god! Should I come over? No wait, I’m coming over!”

“No need. I’m ok. I’m perfectly fine. But you outright harassed my phone so what’s the deal?”

“Oh… err, well I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend.”

He was never busy on the weekends and it was ironic that she was asking because that was a commonly known fact between the two. When she was asking like that, it could only mean one thing.

“Dave and I are having some friends over for a dinner party tonight and I was wondering if you’d be my guest of honor. It’s gonna be so much fun!” Sarah squealed with much excitement. She kept chanting off how amazing this party would be and it was a must that Mike should come not to mention that Dave was there so they could have their “man-on-man” talk, whatever that was. Mike had no relation to Dave, not even on an acquaintance level. He had no opinion on the man other than the fact that Dave had even less social charisma than him.

Since Mike hadn’t bothered to utter a word against Sarah’s stream of words, there was a sudden awkward silence as she finished talking.

“…Oh, and you can bring your cousin along too.” She finally said, albeit rather reluctantly.

“…Sure, we’ll be there.” Mike said before hanging up. He tossed the phone into the surfer and staggered to the kitchen. He wanted to lay down and sleep where he was but at the same time, he hadn’t been eating since sometime last night. His body wanted to consume something while also being able to sleep, so he settled for the most basic; food.

Despite only having one arm to use, Mike was efficient enough to serve himself a basic meal. As he sat on the couch, Foxy walked up next to him with his tail swaying gently from side to side.

“Foxy,” Mike said and the fox looked up. “I’m going to leave you again for a short while. Sarah invited me to a party and she’ll probably end me if I don’t come.”

Putting the plate on the table, he headed towards the bedroom to get himself a decent set of clothes. This was going to be less than

“I want to go with ye.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because of _these_ ,” Mike pointed towards the big red fluffy ears “and _this_ ,” before aiming his attention towards the brushy tail.

“But that lass, Sarah has already seen them.”

“Yeah, but her friends have not.”

The look on Foxy’s face screamed disappointment but it was for the best. He hated to admit it but he had grown attached to the fox and after the supernatural happenings at Fazzbear’s, he didn’t dare to bring Foxy anywhere. Dismayed, the fox lay his ears down as he sat down on the couch to pout.

“I have a grim feeling about this.” He finally uttered at last, albeit bitterly.

“Don’t worry,” Mike said in a softer tone. He carefully moved his hand to Foxy’s head and patted the redhead. “I’ll be home ASAP. I’m not a party animal.”

* * *

**18:30, Evening.**

Sara lived in the other end of town; the nice end as some would call it. She didn’t have to worry about criminal activity as the nice end was mostly inhabited by nice people. For the most part; just because they were wealthy, didn’t mean that they were good people by heart.

Driving down the line and taking a swing to the right, Mike found himself more watchful than usual. Granted the police was strict on people only driving with one arm but he was more weary of any purple eyes watching him from the dark and he wanted to reach his destination as soon as possible. Soon, he reached a traffic light and of course, it was red, so he was stuck there, waiting to finally drive again and get rid of this haunting feeling of paranoia kicking in. The longer, he waited, the more he regretted ever saying yes to all of this.

Mike let out a frustrated sigh before adjusting the rearview mirror, only to feel his heart stop for a second as he lay eyes on something eerily familiar.

A set of purple eyes, belonging to someone walking on the sidewalk. Their pace was quick and stern as they marched towards Mike’s car.

With the familiar sense of adrenaline pumping through his blood, he pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could, red light be dammed. The car sped off, sliding violently as he struggled for control. Once he was somewhat safe and not in risk of driving into a tree, he slowed the speed down before driving off to a large parking lot. He quickly existed the car and locked it before half-jogging to the entrance of the apartment building.

Because the damn place belonged to the upper class, Mike had to ring the doorbell from the outside to actually enter the building. He pressed the button with Sarah’s name multiple times. It took an eternity before she finally answered.

“Hello?” her voice called out through the awful speaker.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Mikey Mike! I’m so glad that you could come~! Hold on a sec.”

An unappealing noise emerged from the door and Mike pushed himself through as quickly as he could. Only when he had closed the door after himself, he could finally breathe out and relax.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Sarah exclaimed loudly as she saw the cask around Mike’s arm. She reluctantly touched the cask before stepping aside so he could enter. The apartment was three times bigger than his own shithole with all the nice niches that money could buy. Sarah dragged him to the kitchen, where several dishes stood, ready to be served.  

“Dave is out picking a few things up. We totally forgot to buy them when we were out shopping. Now, tell me what the heck happened to your arm!” She said and turned to the fridge to get a few things. She was wearing a short, low-cut dress as if she was attending a cocktail party. Which was odd, considering everyone else wore casual clothes.

“I feel down the stairs on my way home from work.”

“Oh my gosh.” Was the surprised but short answer from Sarah when she finally got her head out of the fridge.

“Still, I’m very glad that you came and wow, you look amazing!”

True, he did look presentable as compared to his usual sloppy self. No, he hadn’t bothered to shave the stubble but he had bothered to sweep his hair back because he was too cheap to buy any gel for it. Either way, he looked all right I his own opinion.

Mike didn’t recognize any of the people present and that was perhaps for the better. They didn’t seem particularly interested in him either so therefore, he didn’t have to say hi or, God forbid, talk to any of them. Instead, he wandered outside to the balcony, looking over the area to see if any suspicious people had followed him.  

“Where’s your cousin?” Sarah asked behind him. There was a strong hint of something dark in her cheerful tone.  

“At home. He didn’t feel like coming.”

A small pause emerged between them before Sarah broke the silence. “Mike, who is that guy really?”

“The hell do you mean? My cousin.”

“You may be a good liar but you don’t fool me so easily.”

“All right, Nancy Drew. What makes you that?”

“Because you said, and I quote ‘you’re done with your family’. I may not know what happened between them and you but I know that they hurt you and you disconnected from them. So, it doesn’t make a lot of sense that your ‘cousin’, whom you have never mentioned before, suddenly shows up out of the blue and lives with you...”

She had a good point. Mike had no contact with anyone in his family and it was the only part of himself that he had been really vocal about so from a logical standpoint, it made little sense of him suddenly taking in a cousin. Even if Foxy had been an actual cousin of his, he wouldn’t have bothered because he hated everything about his family.

“Has it ever occurred to you that people can change?” He said although it was a rather pathetic attempt as he didn’t believe in it either. If it really was true, he wouldn’t have moved out of the house when he was 18. During those years, his parents never changed and if they did, it was for the worse.

“Yes, it has. But what’s the point of that when the two of you aren’t even related.”

“Since when did you become a genealogist?”

“Oh come on. I may be blonde but I’m not an idiot.” She sighed before leading her hand to cup Mike’s cheek. “You know, that I’m here for you, right?” her hand was warm and soft and in the midst of caressing his cheek as if she was about to lean in for a kiss.

“I’m not lying.”

The expression on Sarah’s face changed into that of anger and she retracted her hand, frowning deeply. “Ugh, yes you are!”

“Why can’t you just trust me and let me in?!” she hissed, her eyes sparkling with rage.

“Is there a problem?” a monotone voice interrupted the conversation.

“Ah, not at all, baby.”  Sarah smiled to the unsuspecting Dave, completely switching away from her initial wrath. The nickname made Mike’s soul cringe. The blonde turned her attention to her lover and they soon began talking about plans for this evening and vacation goals.

“Hello, Mike.” Dave suddenly said out of the blue. There was something very artificial in his tone as well as the lack of sincerity in his smile. Mike had never really payed attention to him before but now that he was more or less forced to look at the guy, he noticed the incredibly loose skin and the unnerving dead eyes. He was wearing an ordinary shirt that revealed something eerie; very symmetrical scars on his neck. It looked like he had been trapped in some sick deconstruction of the Iron Maiden. How a guy like him managed to get a girl like Sarah remained yet to be seen. 


	5. Our Deepest Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many kudos!! I’m so happy! Thank you so much for all the love and attention!!  
> Edit: Man, I must have been tired as heck because I noticed many inconsistencies. My apologies.

“Are you leaving already?” Sarah asked, her voice shaking. Behind her, the life of the party buzzed, muffled by a closed door. Dave had been tasked with keeping the guests entertained, despite his utter lack of charisma or humanity to be frank.

“Yep.” Mike answered as he sloppily stuffed his feet in the shoes. He didn’t really care at this point, he just needed to go home. He shuffled around on his foot to make the shoes fit but quick gave up before turning to the door.

“But you haven’t eaten anything….” Sarah complained behind him, bearing the tone of an overbearing mother. As Mike grabbed the handle, Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him towards her.

“I’m not hungry.” He grunted, shrugging her arm off. Actually, he was, but it would be easier to drop by a pizzeria and get some quick food than to be a dick and admit it straight to the blonde’s face.

“Are you mad at me for saying that you and that cosplayer guy aren’t related?” She asked with a softer tone and Mike turned around to see her with her head hanging low and blonde strains of hair obscuring her face.

“Sarah, my arm hurts. I’m tired and I’ve had a stressful week. I don’t have the patience or energy to be fighting over the validity of my family. You may not want to believe me but yes, we are related. End of story.”

“Mike…”

“What?”

Sarah sighed deeply before she spoke again, her voice brittle and low. “It’s just… I’ve never seen you so caring and-and I feared that you’d abandon me.”

“No? Why would I do that?” Mike said, trying to sound soft. He did care for Sarah in the same way that he’d care for a sister. After all, she was the only person who cared about him when he was at his lowest, alone and ostracized from the world. Even if she could be overbearing at time, she only did what she did because she cared. But then again, with her words, Mike felt a familiar unpleasantness whenever she talked about Foxy. The glimmer of something dark; underlying jealousy.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just being unreasonable.” The shadow in her eyes disappeared and she brushed her hair out of her face before giving Mike a meek but reassuring smile.

“You said it, not me. Are you on your period?”

“Stop being such a dick.” Sarah swatted him before opening the door for him.  “Say hi to the kid for me.”

* * *

**20:00, EVENING.**

The ride home couldn’t be more pleasant compared to when Mike had exceeded the speed limit to avoid the purple eyes. Dropping by a small pizzeria, he picked up two pizzas before driving home. As he entered the parking lot and saw up, he saw a lack of light in the apartment and concluded that Foxy had most likely gone to bed.

Or that he didn’t know how switches worked.

With surprising efficiency, Mike managed to park his car and grab the pizzas, all with one arm. He soon found his way to his apartment, avoiding syringes, blood stains and whatnot. As per usual of a Friday night here, people got completely shitfaced. He unlocked the door and entered, only to be greeted by endless darkness. Turning on the lights, he was met by a grizzly sight. In the middle of the floor, stood Foxy; bloodied and battered. His shirt was stained with blood and his face had swelled up numerous places with a few ugly bruises and a busted lip.

“Mike.” The fox breathed out in relief. Struggling to maintain his balance, he staggered towards Mike, reaching out for him before he collapsed in his arms. Mike quickly helped the fox back on his feet and helped him to the living room

“The hell happened to you?!”

“I was out looking for ye. And stumbled upon several swabs.” Foxy said, as a matter of fact. His disregard to his own safety left a bad taste in Mike’s mouth. With his healthy hand, he pulled up the fox’s shirt, over his head and threw it on the floor. Thankfully, the face was the only area where Foxy had been hurt.

“I told you to wait here, didn’t I? Who did this?!” Mike grabbed the redhead’s chin and carefully inspected the damages done. It didn’t look like he would need stitches.

“The knave next door.”

“Ok… you wash your face while I go and have a little talk with that douche.”

* * *

Starting a fight against a drugged-up muscle head with a dislocated shoulder was the worst idea, Mike could possibly get. His entire arm already hurt by the thought and he could not begin to imagine the pain or how shitty his weekend would end up afterwards. But it was already too late; he was standing right in front of the door to his next-door neighbor. Mike had never talked to the guy before; they had only seen each other in passing but just from one look, Mike could tell that he didn’t like this guy. He was the most common of plebeians, just and absolute moron, filled with steroids and drugs; the very definition of dumb brute. But he had hurt Foxy and that was the limit for this charade.

Violence was a common occurrence in these areas and there were so many incidents daily that law enforcement had completely given up. Now, they only came around whenever someone died; legally or otherwise.

However, Mike didn’t have to knock as the door suddenly ripped open and he was greeted by a beefcake in a wife beater; his pupils were alarmingly small, there were three deep lashes on his left cheek, a chewed cigarette hung in the corner of his mouth and he reeked of alcohol and some other unspecified substance abuse.

“The fuck? Whataya want?” his voice was low and grained from smoking and he was slurring through his words like a drunk sailor after happy hour. Mike tried fiercely to hide his obvious disgust and focused on breathing through his nose so that he didn’t feel so polluted around this guy.

“I heard you beat my cousin. A kid with red hair.” He growled and snapped his lips shot. The man blinked a couple of seconds before the pieces fell in place and he took the cigarette and stubbed it in the doorframe. A quick look suggested that he did this often. Thank the lords that the landlord was dumb as a brick.

“Oh, the furry whore. Fucking bitch scratched me when I tried to fuck her.”

His words, his mannerism, everything about him made Mike’s blood boil. He clenched his fist as the man proceeded to rant about how Foxy wouldn’t let this waste of human space near him. The fact that he had assumed that Foxy was a girl was the least of Mike’s problem. Had he been in a better mood, he would almost laugh at Foxy clawing his face off.

“Yeah well, you better stay the hell away from _him_ or you’ll regret it.”

“The fuck did ya say? Wanna start something, you homo?!”

A furious smile crept over Mike’s face as she stood his ground, now with the man invading his personal space. “Ironic that you call me gay when you are the one, who tried to force yourself on my _male_ cousin. I would beat you into a pulp, but I have better things to do than waste my breath on you. But God have mercy on you if you come close to him again.”

“Babe, what’s going on?” A low feminine voice slurred from somewhere within the apartment before a woman suddenly showed up in the doorway. She looked like what Mike could only describe as a meth addict. She wrapped her inhumanly thin arms around the beefcake and he seemed to calm down once his house whore showed some affection. What a gross imagery.

“Hey, want some crack?” she looked at Mike, smiling. Her teeth were _very_ yellow and seemingly rotting, causing Mike to turn away and head back to his apartment without a word. The beefcake yelled something after him, but he was too disgusted to care.

Foxy still sat on the couch, once Mike came back. He was holding up some paper towels towards his lip as it continued bleeding. He didn’t nearly look horrifically battered as when Mike had first seen him. However, blood had been splattered and smeared across his chest.

_His bare, naked chest._

Feeling his cheeks flush, Mike looked away, hoping that Foxy noticed nothing. “Does it hurt?” he asked and picked up the bloodied shirt that still lay on the floor. He noted how off-tone he sounded and prayed to higher powers that the fox didn’t pick up on the change of demeanor.

“I’ve tried worse. I didn’t lose me eye for nothin’.” Foxy said nonchalantly. It made Mike wonder _how_ he lost his eye to begin with. He let out a deep sigh before plumbing down on the couch, next to the fox.

“That didn’t answer my question, pirate. Also, you smeared yourself with blood.” He pointed at the dark smudges across the pale skin. Foxy looked down, showing little emotion while letting his claws trace patterns across the skin.

“Shiver me timbers…!” he said, although nothing suggested he was the least bit surprised.

Knowing that it would play into his most primal urges, Mike put his healthy arm around the fox’s shoulder before pulling him close. After adjusting to the situation, Foxy soon rested his head on Mike’s shoulder as he began to draw long and deep breaths.

“…Promise you won’t do something that dumb again. You ought to trust me.”

“Aye. I was just… worried.” Foxy sat up and looked down, red bangs covering his eye. Mike would almost think he was embarrassed if it wasn’t for the awkward smile that appeared on the fox’s lips. Perhaps it was his strange way of relieving tension. Still, Mike found it appropriate to pat his head. The fox flinched for a second but seemed to like it by snuggling closer to Mike.

“A dislocated shoulder won’t stop me. Killer robots won’t stop me either. Same goes for purple eyed-“

Before Mike could finish his sentence, Foxy suddenly pulled away and looked at him with a wide yellow eye. “Did ye say ‘purple eyes’? Where?!”

“I’ve seen them several times-“

“Does he know where I am?” Foxy grabbed Mike’s shoulders, oblivious to the sharp pain that shot right through Mike.

“No, I’ve never talked to ‘him’. Look, if anyone wants to get you, they have to pass me first. But I need to know; who is this ‘man’?” the brunette groaned, hoping that Foxy would take the hint. That said, perhaps it was better to sit through it as Foxy began feeding him some answers. 

“…Someone evil. He ruined me and me mates. Ye won’t give me to him, will ye? I’ll do anything if ye’d let me stay!”

“Ok, relax. I won’t give you up.”

Foxy’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Mike, putting his entire lower body in the older man’s lap. Their chests pressed against each other and Foxy’s body was unnaturally warm. Not to mention, he wasn’t wearing much, and Mike could certainly feel that as the blood rushed to his crotch. Slowly, Foxy pulled away and looked down with a strong hit of innocence. A blush crept over his face as he looked up at Mike. Still, he kept his composure and body seated on top of Mike before looking up.

“Don’t mind it.” Mike groaned and looked away. The better part of his sanity could not bear the real occurance of Foxy humping him or doing pretty much everything else that involded anything other than a simple hug or handholding.

Without a word, Foxy climbed down and sat on the floor, right between Mike’s legs. In the dark, there was an uncharacteristic glimmer in his eye as he placed both hands dangerously close to Mike’s crotch.

“Wh-what?” the brunette asked, swallowing a lump.

“Do ye want me to… please ye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is going to happen here aside from some nsfw things because you totally asked for it, you hungry hyenas  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a short one because our boys need some lovin’, right??

Perhaps he did not hear Foxy right or didn’t want to hear him for the sake of his own sanity, but regardless he simply stared blankly at the fox. Foxy narrowed his eye a bit before gently caressing Mike’s tights. “Don’t think too much about it, me hearties. This is a thank ye for giving me quarters.”

“Tha-that’s not the problem…” Mike said, feeling the blood rush to his groin. His heart skipped a beat when Foxy simply unzipped his pants, a blush as red as his hair creeping over his face.

 “…I can’t promise that I’ll be able to contain myself. You might get hurt in the process.”

“It’s a burden, I’m willing to take. Besides, I’ve been to Davey Jones’ locker and back. I’ll be fine.”

Mike had no idea what Foxy meant by that but there was no time to think before Foxy fished out his member and wrapped his lips around it, without hesitation. His tongue swirled around it in dizzying motions, that made Mike’s mind liquify.  Foxy seemingly rejoiced in this; bobbing his head back and forth. He didn’t mind it when Mike instinctively grabbed the back of his head, tangling his red locks. The fox hurried his pace before pulling back, licking the tip with small, quick movements.

It had been a while since Mike had an orgasm but he recognized that familiar, heat building up in the pit of his stomach before spreading to all nerve endings of his body. It had been so long that he had forgotten how good it felt. Letting lustful grunts escape his lips, he grabbed a fistful of the fox’s hair as he came, spilling his seed inside Foxy’s mouth.

Mike sat for a bit, catching his breath while Foxy slowly rose from the floor.

“Sorry…” the black-haired man said, his thoughts starting to stabilize.

Foxy shook his head, gesturing that he didn’t mind before making way to the bathroom. After A short while, the sound of rinsing water emerged and soon after, Foxy had returned.

“That was one hell of a way to say thank you”

“It is all I can give ye.”

“You sure about that?”

Puzzled, Foxy looked at Mike before his ears suddenly perked up. He made no attempts to protest when Mike grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. Mike had no room for thought or reason, not now at least. It appeared that Foxy felt it too or at least understood it because as soon as they were in the bedroom, the fox crawled on top of the bed.

Mike didn’t ever consider himself as a man with much “game” nor did he find any pride in having double digits of sexual partners. But he liked the idea of sex, at least the more quiet kind. The kind where one didn’t have to talk to the other but a simple look could speak a thousand words. No pointless banter or awful “dirty talk” except for the unspoken between two consenting adults.

However, the only hindrance tonight was the fact that he only had one mobile arm. Behind him, he heard the sound of fabric brushing against naked skin. Before long, the redhead stood in front of Mike with the moon illuminating his body.

It reminded Mike of the time when they first met; with adrenaline pumping through his blood at Mach speed and Foxy standing there in the morning light, stark naked. The fox flinched when Mike traced a finger across the numerous scars; they were jagged and uneven, nothing like Dave’s unnaturally precise scars. It almost looked like an animal had attacked Foxy or maybe even more accurate; the man with the purple eyes. Mike made a mental note to ask Foxy about them.

It didn’t take long before Foxy crawled onto Mike’s lap and shafted himself. He took in the entire length, burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck. It was as if he had done this many times before. With his usable arm, Mike tugged Foxy closer to himself. The feeling was rough and raw, considering Foxy hadn’t lubed up or done any kind of preparation. And yet, his hole was tight but wet somehow. It made Mike wonder what exactly Foxy had been doing in the bathroom.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

Foxy simply shook his head and kept moving, once he had gotten used to the feeling. Small whimpers escaped his lips and his tail managed to curl around them both, albeit it weakly. Even if the position was somewhat awkward, it was good enough for Mike, seeing how Foxy moved his hips relentlessly. His orgasm from before had made Mike somewhat exhausted but he soon felt that familiar ecstatic swirling in his groin, a feeling that he knew would lead him down some dangerous paths. With much hassle, Mike dared to use his injured arm to pull Foxy closer to himself, ignoring the jolting pain that shut through every related nerve, because quite frankly, the pleasure from Foxy jumping up and down on his lap like that erased all feelings of pain rather quickly. He had pretty much restricted the fox in his arms, but at this point, who cared?

Mike certainly didn’t as the swirling evolved into shockwaves, pulsating all over his body in a silent plea for release before exploding from his body in the form of cum.

Foxy slumped forwards, resting his head on Mike’s shoulders and shuddering all over. They sat there for a while, letting the height of sex die down before daring to move again.  Soon after, Foxy crawled from Mike’s lap and fell down on the bed with a loud thud. Watching the fox sprawled on the bed with cum leaking out of his ass, made Mike think of rather less than safe thoughts, so to speak.

 “…I hope I managed to beat that blonde lass.” Foxy whispered, just loud enough for Mike to hear him. The fox crawled under the blanket, writhing around for a bit until Mike got annoyed enough with him and removed the blanket. Besides, he needed to have a talk with the fox over what he just said.

“Don’t tell me that you’re jealous of Sarah. Of all people…”

Instinctively, Foxy shook his head, his years laying low. Still, though, the way he pouted suggested otherwise. It was cute, if not totally unneeded.

“FYI, Sarah has a boyfriend and even if she didn’t, I wouldn’t go after her. She may be my friend but she’s one of those people who I can only handle in doses.”

“What is a boyfriend?”

“A lover. A person whom you live with and care for.” Probably. Mike wasn’t entirely sure, mostly because he never had the time or interest to date but he had an idea that it was the primary reasons why people bothered with a relationship, given how humans were social creatures and pretty needy by default.

“…does it makes me your boyfriend then?”

“We-well, if you want to.”

“Aye!” the fox exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye. In every other situation, Mike would have said no mostly because he couldn’t stand other people but there was something about Foxy’s conformity that made his presence tolerable, even enjoyable on a good day. Mike wouldn’t necessarily call the fox a lover just yet but merely a companionship. A good companionship, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> All joking aside, this is actually my first time writing smut so I hope it didn’t turn out to be complete garbage. I really tried hard to channel my inner pervert and squirt (hurhur) this masterpiece out.


	7. Breaking Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It has been a while. Thank you, everyone,, who has given me kudos and comments and attention in general!

**07:20 MORNING**

Mike woke up, feeling more refreshed than ever. He lay in bed for a little while, trying to piece together the events of last night in a context that didn’t make his cheeks red and butterflies in his stomach to spawn. After five minutes of him repenting for his naughty thoughts, he gave up, rubbing his eyes.

At first, he grew alarmed at the light snore emerging from his chest, until he saw endless strains of red hair and a pair of large furry ears resting on his chest. A mass of red fur was wrapped around his leg and he didn’t realize how much it tickled until he paid attention to it.

Laying next to someone…. It wasn’t a feeling, he believed he could get ever get used to but nonetheless, it eased the loneliness within. Funny how times changed like this. Foxy stirred a little, indicating he was slowly waking up. He turned his head and a yellow eye lazily rested at Mike. The large brushy tail swayed slowly in the air, akin to that of a cat’s.

“Ahoy, Mike.” The fox said softly and rolled off onto the empty space of the bed. His red hair lay sprawled all over the bed, striped with light from the bedroom window.

“Hey. When did you climb on top of me?” Mike grinned lazily. He sat up and scratched the back of his head, feeling like doing a marathon with this newfound freshness. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and was a little shocked at how early it was.

“Around midnight, I believe. I had… nightmares.”

“…What kind of nightmares?”

“About… him.”

“The guy with the purple eyes.”

Foxy didn’t reply. Instead, he gazed at Mike with a worried look as he curled into a ball.  Feeling the tension getting to him, Mike got out of bed and dressed. The subject was still very sore for Foxy and too vague for Mike, making it impossible to talk about it. But Mike’s interest was getting to the bottom of this, sooner and later.

Besides, living life without being chased by some psychotic asshole was a basic human right.

“I’m going to make some breakfast.” He said and left the bedroom, although with instant regret for how cold that move was. Then again, regardless of what had happened between them and how he felt, he was and always had been and unloving person. Foxy may have wanted him but he was a fool to assume Mike was some sort of knight.

A knock on the door took Mike out of his thoughts and he went to answer, a little surprised over seeing a random guy standing in front of him. The man was dressed in jogging gear, pretty expensive stuff too. There was a plastic bag in his hand which he offered a bewildered Mike.

“Uh hi, do I know you?”

It was not until he noticed the symmetrical scars that it occurred to him that they had met before.

“It’s me. Dave.” The guy said, rattling the plastic bag.

“Oh yes. Dave.”

“It seems that I came earlier than intended.”

“You don’t say.”

With a half-smirk, Dave paused, eying Mike. There was an undefinable emotion behind those emotionless hues. They were cold and unfeeling, bearing the color of an icy grey.

Or rather silver.

For a brief second, he retracted the bag before letting Mike take it. 

“Sarcasm aside, Sarah asked me to bring me some leftovers from yesterday. I would have done it earlier, but she insisted that I brought it along with my morning jog. And afterward I got some volunteer work at the community center and then the foster homes, so I’d be busy all day.”

What a saint, this guy was. No wonder, he managed to get someone like Sarah. Contrary to popular belief, she had a thing for boy scouts, the complete opposite of what Mike was. Personally, he had nothing against charity, but this guy seemed like an absolute bore to converse with. Simply and frankly politely put, basically a goody-two-shoes.

Bet this guy was a Mormon once.

“Huh. Cool. Uhm, thanks.” Mike said, nonchalantly. By now he was ready for Dave to bid his farewells and go away but he kept lingering. To the point where it got uncomfortable. He was about to ask him very bluntly and rudely to piss off when he said something that completely threw him for a loop. 

“She told me that you have a cousin.”

“Ah, yeah?”

“I’d like to meet him one day. Sarah says he’s an… interesting character.”

“…Right. Well, he’s very shy.”

Dave smirked again, although this time, it was very clear what his emotion was, despite his best attempts to mask it; disappointment. It was the little things; how he slightly lowered his head and his smile faltered into a thin line. His eyes narrowed, and his movements grew stiff to the point of robotic.

“That’s Ok. There are a time and place for everything. Well, have a nice day.” Dave said calmly and with a polite tone, even if it came off as more patronizing if anything. Still, he finally left after that.

“You too,” Mike said, a little weary after this whole exchange. He closed the door, as soon as Dave was out of range and looked through the bag, which was filled with the usual; bins and the like. However, something else caught his eyes.

A little plushie shaped like a cupcake with big amber eyes and pink frosting. It was a little heavier than he had assumed but he thought nothing of it other than how strange it was of Sarah to include this in the bag. She of all people knew he cared fuck all for dolls and the like. Still he couldn’t bring himself to hate it that much; after all, it was a kind gesture and Sarah was his only friend.

But perhaps…

“Foxy,” Mike called out, waiting for the fox to come out. But there was no response, much less any signs of him. Mike sighed and headed to the bedroom but was met with an alarming sight. Foxy sat kneeled before the door with his hands pressed against his temples and his head buried in his knees.

“It’s him.” He said with a shaky voice. He looked up and stared into the empty space, paying no attention to Mike, who knelt in front of him.

“What?”

“It¨s him, it¨s him, it¨s him, it¨s him!”

“Who, Dave?”

Foxy looked at him with a wide eye and then pulled his knees under his chin, remaining silent. A bad feeling emerged in Mike’s gut and he inched closer to the fox. “Foxy, who is the guy with the purple eyes?”

“His name is William Afton.”

\-----

They ate breakfast in silence, but the atmosphere was so incredibly tense, one could cut through it with a knife. While Mike was busy enjoying the slices of bacon and eggs he had prepared, he felt his thoughts drifting back to the name, “William Afton”

Foxy sat in his chair, glaring at the cupcake plush. His ears lay low and he would surely have bared his teeth, had he been vulpine form.

“You don¨t like it?”

“No. It makes me hairs stand on end. “

“Well, give it a chance.”

Foxy scowled instead. He kept glaring at the plushie before grabbing his plate and storming off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _Well_ , to say that was unexpected was an understatement, Mike thought to himself and got up. He wasn’t particularly angry or annoyed by this, surprising as Foxy’s behavior was. He put his plate in the sink and headed to the bedroom door, giving it a few knocks.

“You know, you’re acting like a real child. It’s just a plushie.”

There was no reply and Mike’s patience was running thin after fifteen minutes. He knocked loudly on the door again and it finally opened. The fox stood in the doorway, sulking like a petulant child.

“Ok fine, I’ll get rid of it if you give it three days.”

Finally Foxy opened the door but he was anything but pleased. He pouted but at least didn¨t slam the door in Mike's face. Instead, he headed to the bed and ate his breakfast in silence. Meanwhile, Mike sat down next to him, trying to make sense of this melodrama. Perhaps his thoughts and judgment had been clouded with how content he felt, despite the strange occurrences as of late.

His gut feeling told him that something wicked was lurking around the corner. When he thought about it, it irked him how Foxy had reacted to Dave’s presence.

But the name Afton… why was it so familiar?

\------------

**10: 30 EARLY NOON**

Mike wasn’t keen on leaving Foxy alone, even just for an hour or so. But he didn’t own a laptop and he really needed to do some research. Asking Sarah was not an option, especially with Davey Boy Boyscout running about. So here he was, at the library.

Oof, this place brought back memories. He remembered when he was in his early teens and he needed something, anything, to put on his CV. It was his first job and it was then. He realized that working a 6-hour job with varying effort was much better than going to college, get a useless degree and then work at something completely unrelated. Like shuffling French fries when you got a master’s degree in English.

The library was quiet and mostly filled with old people, which was a blessing. No shitty kids to scream their heads off; God knew he already saw the aftermath of their destruction when he went to work each night. He found his way to a computer where he sat down and decided to scoop up whatever, the net could give him.

There were many results for William Afton, including an entire forum dedicated to his craft of building animatronics. There were old articles praising him to high heavens and asking for his return. This guy, Afton, appeared like a god for some people, it was pretty harrowing. That was until Mike came across an article about Afton, which reported him missing since the 80’s, ’87 to be exact, following several financial blows to his companies.

Furthermore, other articles cursed him to hell for killing… children. A shiver ran down Mike’s spine and he shuddered in his seat.

So that explained who Afton was. An image of the figure with the purple eyes flashed before Mike’s eyes and he pressed a hand against his temple. Was he imagining stuff? If the man was alive today, he’d be an aging old geezer, and probably hunted by the police.

Mike hypothesized that Afton was dead, and Dave was related to him somehow, which would explain why Foxy had reacted like that. Besides Foxy never met Dave in person. Then again if Dave _had_ changed his last name, Mike didn’t blame him. The name Afton had been soaked I the blood of innocents, not something anyone would want on their resume.

Yet all of this new information did nothing to explain how Foxy had ended up transforming from a killer robot to a living breathing… whatever the hell he was.

What was Foxy now anyways?

\------

When Mike arrived home, he did not expect to see Foxy standing in the kitchen, still glaring at the cupcake plush. At this point, it was getting pretty ridiculous. It wasn´t like there was anything wrong with the plush; if anything it just came from Dave. Mike huffed and took the plushie, shaking it about and studying, until a loud “NO” could be heard and Foxy flew up from his chair and leaped forward to snitch the plush out o Mike's hand.

He held it close and then proceeded to violently scratch at it, like a wild dog and its prey before Mike ripped it out of his claws again. There were a few lacerations across the frosting and the eyes but nothing damming. But it was nothing compared to the toll it had taken on Mike´s mood. His lips formed a thin line and he found himself slamming the plush against the kitchen counter with such a force that made Foxy jump.

 “I don´t know what your goddamn deal is but you´re acting really weirdly and quite honestly, it´s trying my patience.” He spoke with such a darkness that even startled himself. And it left Foxy a trembling mess as he struggled to find the words.

 “No, that's not..”

“You can´t do whatever the hell you want just because I fucked you.”

Foxy´s eyes grew wide before narrowing in hurt. He parted his lips to say something but then snapped them shut again, looking down. The ears lay low and the tail in place. It was not until Mike saw the silent droplets fall that he realized what he had done. A flash of anger set through him and he resisted the urge to punch himself in the gut.

_Oh God, what had he done?_

“Shit, I-I didn´t-“  

But before he could explain himself, Foxy zoomed right past him and out the door, as quickly as the blink of an eye.  

 


End file.
